


You Are My Sunshine

by Benedicthiddleston



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Two major character deaths, sad fic, song inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benedicthiddleston/pseuds/Benedicthiddleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kirk realizes they both are going to die, he whispers a song in his lover's ear as he drifts into the unknown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, proofread once.
> 
> I do NOT own Star Trek AOS, nor the characters, and I DON'T own the lyrics/the song "You Are My Sunshine". I am just borrowing them.
> 
> Angst to the max!

The darkness wasn’t what scared Kirk the most.

It was the shallow breathing, the pain, and the fear.

 _Spock, Spock, come on_. But Kirk couldn’t seem to get him to answer, either verbally or mentally. The bond link was still there, still alive – it was a constant echo in Kirk’s mind at all times, especially when he felt it and nurtured it. But Spock wasn’t speaking back. There were no emotions emitting from the bond. It was quiet. And it bothered Kirk more than anything.

“Spock,” Kirk whispered, his hands clutching Spock’s form. He could feel the blood, smell it even. He knew they were both bleeding – that iron smell mixed with copper. He could feel the hole from the arrow in Spock’s side, Kirk’s own stab wound throbbing painfully.

They would die. It wasn’t a question. It was a plea for mercy. They had been attacked on an empty, uninhabited planet, kidnapped, tortured, questioned, tortured again, and then left for dead in a dark, noiseless environment.

Kirk hadn’t had the strength to investigate. All he knew was that he leaned against a solid metal wall and the only thing in his ear was his own breathing, mixed with Spock’s shallow breaths.

He didn’t know how long Spock had. He wasn’t even sure if his lover was in his healing trance. If he was, it was possible Spock could survive and take his own body back to the _Enterprise_. Except Spock was still bleeding, and didn’t seem to be awaking to anything Kirk tried. His own energy was wasted and he couldn’t violently attempt to awaken the sleeping Vulcan in his arms.

The silence was deafening. And grating on his nerves. So he shivered, talking to himself out loud to keep from going stir crazy as his system slowly shut down.

“Come on, Spock. I need you. I need you so much right now. Just, heal. Heal for me and take me back to the _Enterprise_. I’m sorry this happened. I’m sorry I’m going to die. I’m sorry if we both die. I love you. I love you so much.” The tears had been falling for what seemed like ages. They wouldn’t stop as Kirk clung helplessly to his bond mate’s cold, barely alive body.

_I’m tired, Spock. So tired._

The blood loss was getting to him. He knew it even as his eyelids dropped and his hands lost their hold on Spock’s form.

He rested his head on Spock’s shallow moving chest, his lips barely echoing a song he remembered that reminded him of what they had before anything went wrong, wishing it had been so. Spock was his Sunshine and his love. They hadn’t had long together, but it had been worth it.

“You are my Sunshine, my only Sunshine…. You make me happy… when skies are grey…”

And then Kirk fell into the darkness of unconsciousness, even as his last fleeting thought latched onto the fact the chest below him had stopped moving.

_Sunshine_

* * *

 

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_   
_You make me happy when skies are grey_   
_You never know, dear, how much I love you_   
_Please don't take my sunshine away_


End file.
